


Shifter's Revenge

by RedTabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Murder, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTabby/pseuds/RedTabby
Summary: You’re Sam’s girlfriend and you are all working on a case involving a murderous shape-shifter.  Sam and Dean are in the field while you hang back at the library to do research until you are paid a visit by… Dean?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! (Of course I do not own anything from Supernatural)  
> Leave constructive comments below if you like! :)

Sam and Dean were out looking for clues at the most recent crime scene, where a shape-shifter had impersonated and killed a ‘Mr. Warren’. It was horrible, but not one of the most difficult cases you had been put up against. Any of you could single handedly take down a shape-shifter. The biggest question right now was about the motivation behind the attack. The newspaper article that lead you to the case didn’t contain any clues. Because of this, you had volunteered to stay behind and do some research at the library down the street from the motel you three were staying at. It was a beautiful summer’s day so you opted for a boho style, pale blue dress. It was loose with a low-cut back. Perfect and comfortable for an uneventful research day. Plus, you hoped Sam would notice how good you looked when he returned, especially with your July tan adding complementary contrast to the outfit. You threw on a pair of flip flops, grabbed your laptop and headed to the library for free Wi-Fi. About two hours later you hear a familiar voice.

“Hey y/n! Where are you?” 

“Over here!” you call back as Dean comes around the corner from behind a row of bookshelves.

“Hey!” he says, “Sam and I may have found a lead on that shifter. Looks like he may be staying in an abandoned warehouse. Ready to go?”

Wow that was a quick solve! you thought. “Yeah, sure! Let me just save what I found, … actually can we stop by the motel first? I need to change because I won’t be very effective in this.” You said as you gestured to your attire. Aw man, Sam would have to miss out on your new dress. But you knew you would be more of a liability than aid if violent confrontation took place with the shape-shifter and you were in a dress.

‘Another time’, you thought to yourself. Before logging off you shot Sam a message on Facebook, “With Dean. Need to run back to the motel for a bit. See you at the warehouse.”

***

Sam and Dean – impersonating FBI officers – were consoling a very upset wife. They were asking if she knew of anyone who would have wanted to hurt her husband, the victim of the shape-shifter’s assault. The wife was busy recalling recent events when Sam felt his phone vibrate.

“With Dean. Need to run back to the motel for a bit. See you at the warehouse.” The text read. Sam’s jaw hardened.

“Sorry to interrupt you ma’am, but I need a quick word with my partner”, Sam stood up, hastily making his way into the next room. Dean followed.

“Sam, what is -,” Dean started to ask but Sam had lifted his phone to Dean’s face for him to read. “- Oh, shit.”

Sam had already begun for the door. 

“Ma’am, I am very sorry but something urgent has come up. We will send another team over.” Dean assured the woman. Dean reached for the impala keys in his pocket as he ran down the sidewalk and threw them to Sam who was already at the drivers side door. As much as he hated letting someone else drive his baby, he didn’t have to think twice about it today. The message from y/n could only mean one thing – the shifter was with her.

“How did the shifter impersonate me and why would it? How would it know about y/n and where to find her?” Dean asks from the passenger seat. He had grown to love y/n like a sister. She made Sam happier than he had ever been since they took over “the family business”.

Sam has his eyes dead set on the road. His foot heavy on the gas pedal and his mind calculating the fastest way back to the motel. “I don’t know”, answered Sam, “he must have been someone on the first responders crew at the Warren house. The shape-shifter would have no reason to harm y/n, but…”

“but what?” Dean asked.

“Remember when we were walking into the house? I said all I wanted was find the shifter quick, end this monster, and to get back to y/n to help her at the library”.

“So?” Dean made a perplexed face and threw his hand up.

“So,” Sam continued, “I said I wanted to end him. He’s a murder Dean and we still don’t know why he killed that man back there. But we just gave him a second target.”

***

You and Dean walk back to the motel and with your key you open the door.  
“I’ll be two seconds, I promise!” you shout to Dean as you kick your flip flops off and run to open your duffle bag, rummaging through it for a t-shirt and pants.

Suddenly you feel a pair of hands on your hips. The grasp is solid but not stationary, as they slide their way to the narrow of your waist. “Damn, you’re beautiful, what a shame.” you hear Dean taunt from right behind you. He was close enough so you could feel his hot breath on your neck.

You take a side step away from your boyfriend’s older brother. “Pardon me?” you ask with a baffled look on your face. What you were really thinking was ‘what the actual fuck’. You have been alone with Dean many times before and he had never even flirted with you. Not even in the weeks before you and Sam started dating. What did he mean by ‘what a shame’?. Dean would never make a move on you, or hurt Sam by doing something like this. You and Sam had been together for several years now and you knew he was the one for you. Even though the hunter lifestyle meant you had to sacrifice having a normal life, you didn’t care because the love you and Sam Winchester had was all either of you would ever need. 

You take another step away from Dean, “What are you talking about?” you ask.

Dean moves closer to you, “It's a shame, I’m going to have to kill you.” He has a grin on his face.

You keep backing away. As you pass the desk in the room you pull its chair out and use it as a poor excuse of a physical barrier between you two. You know something is not right. “Dean stop, you’re scaring me. Don't say stuff like that.” 

The man laughs and knocks the chair over, making his way to you in four easy strides. Your back hits a surface as Dean places his palms on the wall on either side of your shoulders. You’ve never been this close to Dean before. You notice his strong arms and chest because they’re inches away from your face. He definitely had a more rugged look to him than his younger brother. You look up into his face which bears a hungry expression. His green eyes locked onto you.

“I met your boyfriend a little while ago… He’s a hunter, no? I hate hunters. One of them murdered my friends a few days ago, so I thought I would return the favour, starting with her parents. Too bad only one of them was home when I paid my visit. Poor fella, didn’t even know his own daughter was hunting baddies like me.” Dean had a sneer on his face while speaking.

This is him. This is the shifter you’re hunting. You’re suddenly very grateful you sent Sam a message earlier. He’s probably on his way here now… unless… You push away from Dean with all your strength and manage to send him back off your body. “What have you done with them?” you roar, fire in your eyes now at the thought of the shifter hurting Sam or the real Dean.

“That's not going to matter.” He laughs, “Let’s have some fun shall we? No use disposing you until you’ve been of use to me.” He smirks at you, before lunging one hand to grasp your neckline, forcing you back into the wall. His other hand moving behind you to your thigh. He moves his hand lightly up the back of your leg until he reaches the edge of your white lace cheeky. He grabs the fabric firmly and tugs your hips towards his. His other hand now on the back of your head, entangled in your hair. He pressed his lips to yours and lets out a groan. 

You aim a fist at the Dean-impersonator’s jaw. He catches it and twists your arm behind your back. 

“Oh, smart and feisty,” he teases to you, “I hope your man is on his way here now so he witnesses your final moments. But as I said before, let’s have some fun with this.”

Sam is alive! The thought is removed from your mind as quickly as it came. ‘Dean’ picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. You struggle in his grasp but he sets you down hard on the desk, slamming your head back into the mirror behind it and shattering it. Glass pieces fall along the floor behind the desk and a few larger pieces onto it. Your head swims and eyes begin to regain focus as you feel something cool on your neck. The man had a piece of sharp broken mirror held up to your throat.

“Now,” the Dean imposter begins, “you’re going to do what I say unless you want a premature death, do you understand?”

You glare at him though your eyes are having difficulty focusing and he takes it as a sign of submission. 

“Good”, he says pleased with himself. He uses his free hand to grab you around your waist and move you closer to him, his body pressing against yours. Fierce eyes looking down at you. He kisses you, hard, claiming your lips for his own. He gyrates his hips into yours and you feel a bulge pressing against you.

Your head is still spinning from your collision with the mirror but you manage to turn it, “Don’t you dare!” you say, sounding tough and undefeated. You raise your hand to push away the weapon being held to your throat but he is too quick. He binds your hands together at the wrist with tape from your duffle bag.

He spins you around to face the broken mirror on the wall and bends you over the desk. The silver weapon is now rested between your shoulder blades and his palm. “My, oh my,” he begins. He runs a hand down your exposed back and you regret the dress. “I warned you to play by my rules, but since you didn’t listen, I’m not going to be very nice.”

Maintaining pressure on you to keep you still, you hear him unbutton his pants and he lets them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. 

What. The. Hell. Now you panic. Its bad enough as it is, but the shifter is in Dean’s body, which makes this one hundred times worse. You thought you could take care of yourself but with your head feeling the way it does you pray Sam and the real Dean come through the door soon.

The shifter comes close to you and presses the lips of Dean to your neck and nibbles.

“Fuck you”, you hiss, and the man laughs. He bunches your dress up revealing your backside. One hand grabs your hips to bring them closer to him and the other remains between your shoulder blades. You can still feel the cool piece of broken mirror on your back. He removes his hand from your hip and a moment later a thumb is moving your lace cheeky to the side. His body moves closer to you and you feel the head of his – or was it Dean’s – cock pressed against your opening. “I hope your man walks in right now to see his brother fucking you”.

“When he gets here he is going to kill you!” you spit.

“Is that so?”, the shifter teases, “This isn’t my first rodeo sweetheart, I know what I’m doing. After I kill you, I’m going to kill your man and his brother”.

The hand that was holding your hips steady moves to your hair to pull your head back to him while the other hand with the sliver moves from your back to your chin as he turns your face towards him. He kisses you passionately and you decide your next move. You kiss him back and open your mouth to let him work his tongue. It catches him off guard. This was your chance. You grab the piece of mirror with your bound hands and jab it into his side.

At this moment the motel door flies open as Sam and Dean appear. 

The shifter, still looking like Dean, stumbles backwards as he clutches the shard in his side. 

Sam’s face was one of horror and grief when he caught sight of you. 

Dean didn’t miss a beat as he grabbed the imposter and threw him outside. You could hear Dean shouting and throwing punches into his copy.

Sam rushes to you, “y/n, are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!”

You could hear the concern in your love’s voice. He removes a small knife from his pocket and cuts through the binding on your wrists. You feel the back of your head and are pleasantly surprised when there is no blood. That was too close. You explained to Sam what had happened. Dean re-enters alone and gives you and Sam a nod, inferring that the shape-shifter problem is no more. 

You shutter at the thought of what almost transpired. All of you had been put in life or death situations at one time or another, but this was different. 

“Do we know why the shifter was killing, or why he wanted to hurt you?” Sam asks.

“Revenge…” you begin, “the man that was killed was a hunter’s father. I don’t think he was the only intended target. We should go find that abandoned warehouse the shifter mentioned. I’m sure we will find what we are looking for there.”

The three of you agree to go together.  
Sam pulls you in close for a warm hug and cups your face gently in his large hands before placing a warm kiss on your lips. Even though he knows you are capable of handling monsters on your own, he promises to never leave you alone again.


End file.
